In half-duplex mobile-to-mobile communication systems (without network infrastructure), a mobile device has the ability to transmit and the ability to receive, but can perform only one of these functions at a time. Such systems can use an asynchronous frequency hopping method for communicating information between the devices, and need to synchronize the devices at the beginning of each data communication link setup. As a result, such systems suffer from time delay in establishing the data communication link, thereby diminishing user experience. Typically, such systems need a communication establishment time greater than one second. Now with the advancement in mobile-to-mobile communication, enhanced user experience requires fast call establishment. Therefore, there exists a need to reduce call setup time in two-way communication systems, specifically in systems using Asynchronous Frequency Hopping.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.